Weihnachten bin ich zu Haus
by Wolfsmond
Summary: Eine misslungene Spionageaktion, ein gebrochenes Versprechen, eine Liebe, die wohl für immer verloren ist - eine Verkettung von Umständen, durch die Weihnachten bei der Familie Weasley nicht das ist was es eigentlich sein sollte.


„Mummy! Mummy!"

Die durchdringende Stimme des kleinen Jungen tönte durch das ganze Haus, noch bevor man die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss fallen hörte. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern dass er mit seinen Stiefeln nasse Pfützen hinterließ rannte er in die Küche, während er auf dem Weg versuchte sich von der dicken Kleidung zu befreien. Ein wenig schlitternd kam er in der Küche zum Stehen und blickte mit glänzenden Augen zu seiner Mutter auf, die an den Knöpfen des Ofens drehte und mit ihrem Zauberstab eine Schüssel zu sich rief. Als der Kleine reingestürmt kam sah sie erst verwundert auf, dann jedoch nahm ihr Gesicht wieder seine sanften Züge an und sie half dem Jungen die nassen Sachen auszuziehen.

„Rat mal was Dad und ich draußen gesehen haben!", rief er, sobald seine Sachen zum Trocknen in der Nähe des Herdes aufgehängt waren und noch bevor seine Mutter etwas sagen konnte begann er in kindlichem Eifer von seinen Erlebnissen zu erzählen, in einem solchen Tempo dass man kaum ein Wort verstehen konnte, geschweige denn mitbekommen konnte von was genau er berichtete und er sich beim Sprechen fast selbst überholte.

Der Vater des Jungen, der ihm gefolgt war, musste unwillkürlich lächeln als er sah, wie sehr seinem Sohn der kleine Ausflug gefallen hatte. Eigentlich hatte Ron Weasley nicht vorgehabt mit Hugo allzu weit weg zu gehen. Zu groß war ihm das Risiko bisher erschienen, seit die Todesser sich vor einigen Jahren, nach dem vermeintlichen Sieg über Lord Voldemort wieder neu formiert hatten. Vor allem da er einer derjenigen war, die auf der schwarzen Liste Voldemorts ganz oben standen. Doch heute hatte er nicht widerstehen können, hatte dem Betten seines jüngsten nachgegeben und war mit ihm im ersten Schnee dieses Winters weg gegangen. Weiter weg als er eigentlich hatte gehen wollen. Oder als er hätte gehen sollen.

Normalerweise war er nicht unvernünftig, doch wenn diese Kinderaugen einem erst einmal im Visier hatten, dann konnte selbst der hartherzigste Mann nicht widerstehen – schon gar nicht wenn er ein Vater war.

„Na da hast du ja heute einen spannenden Tag gehabt", sagte Hermine als Hugo in seinen Ausführungen geendet hatte.

Amüsiert hob Ron die Augenbrauen. Entweder war seine Frau so taktvoll dass sie nicht zugab dass sie überhaupt nichts verstanden hatte oder die Frauen hatten einfach ein Gen dafür das Geplapper von kleinen Kindern zu verstehen. Er warf seinen Mantel auf einen Stuhl, was ihm einen genervten Blick von Hermine einbrachte. „Sag mal musst du hier immer so eine Unordnung machen?", fragte sie.

„Wo mache ich denn Unordnung?", fragte Ron unschuldig. „Solche Sachen kannst du doch nicht behaupten."

Gespielt empört schüttelte er den Kopf und nahm den sechsjährigen Hugo auf den Schoß, der seine Mutter angrinste.

„Genau Mum!", rief er.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Na das war mir ja klar dass du ihm Recht gibst." Sie strubbelte Hugo durch die Haare und begann den Teig auf dem Blech zu verteilen. „Wo ist nur meine Tochter? Hier verbünden sich ja alle gegen mich. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse…"

Sie schob das Blech in den Ofen und nahm ein Blatt Pergament von der Anrichte und gab es ihrem Mann. Das ist eben angekommen. Von Harry. Keine Ahnung was er will."

Ron faltete den Brief auf und überflog die paar Wörter die in scheinbar größter Hast hin gekritzelt worden waren.

_Habe den Ort und den Termin von einem Todessertreffen. Erwarte dich schnellstmöglich in der Zentrale. Harry._

Er sah vom Brief auf und sah Hermine ungläubig an. „Wieso rufst du mich nicht an wenn so ein Brief kommt?", fragte er. Immerhin hatte sie ihm ja schon vor geraumer Zeit die Muggeltechnik schmackhaft gemacht und wenn er schon ein Handy hatte, dann konnte sie ja auch anrufen wenn ein wichtiger Brief ins Haus geflattert war.

„Was für ein Brief?", fragte sie. „So einer? War der wichtig?"

„Ziemlich wichtig sogar."

„Tut mir ja leid, aber ich lese keine fremde Post. Auch wenn sie von meinem besten Freund ist."

„Wieso hast du eigentlich immer recht?"

„Weil sie viel klüger ist!", krähte Hugo dazwischen.

Ron lachte. „Na wer dir das wohl beigebracht hat?"

„Ich bin völlig unschuldig", verteidigte Hermine sich und gab dem Jungen einen Keks aus der Schale auf dem Esstisch. „Aber was stand denn in dem Brief?"

„Ich muss zur Arbeit." Ron war aufgestanden und warf sich seinen Mantel über.

**Hugo sah ihn groß an. „Wieso musst du arbeiten gehen?"**

„Weil dein Dad ganz dringend gebraucht wird." Ron strich dem Jungen noch einmal über den Kopf. „Bis später."

* * *

„Ron, wo warst du so lange? Ich habe doch gesagt du sollst frühestmöglich kommen. Das war vor fast einer halben Stunde."

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag Harry." Ron setzte sich zu seinem Freund und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Und reg dich ein bisschen ab, ich war gerade erst nach Hause gekommen. Worum geht es denn jetzt genau?"

„Schon okay." Harry sah schon um einiges versöhnlicher aus. „Ich brauche dich eben. Wir haben nämlich herausfinden können wann die Todesser sich wieder zusammenfinden. Und nun wollen wir auch wissen was sie dort besprechen um in Erfahrung zu bringen was sie als nächstes vorhaben."

Ron nickte. „Und was genau hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„**Ich werde mich einschleichen und mir anhören was dort geredet wird."**

„Was?" Ron sprang auf und sah Harry ungläubig an. „Das kannst du nicht machen. Die bringen dich eiskalt um."

Seine Stimme war deutlich lauter als er beabsichtigt hatte, doch das war ihm gerade ziemlich egal. „Das kann ich dich nicht alleine machen lassen."

„Das hätte ich mir denken können."

„Ich komme mit."

Er hatte gesprochen ohne dass er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte, doch er wusste, an seiner Entscheidung konnte niemand etwas ändern. Harry schien nicht sehr überrascht.

„**Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja nur informieren weil du mein Sekundant bist…"**

Rons Gesicht zierte wieder dasselbe Grinsen wie bereits in ihrer Schulzeit. Derselbe Abenteuerlustige Blick wie bereits zu der Zeit in der sie vergeblich nach den Horkruxen gesucht hatten. „Harry, Mann", er schlug ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. „Vergiss es. Du wirst mich nicht los."

* * *

Die großen Augen des kleinen Jungen glänzten traurig unter der dicken Bettdecke hervor.

„Wieso musst du denn schon wieder weggehen Dad?", fragte er.

Ron streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Es dauert nicht lange."

„Und wie lange dauert es?"

„Ich muss nur etwas für die Arbeit machen."

„Bist du an Weihnachten wieder da?" In Hugos Stimme schwang Hoffnung mit. Er wusste wohl irgendwie, dass sein Vater nicht zu einer Spätschicht im Büro aufbrach. Vor Kindern konnte man einfach nichts verheimlichen.

„Nun übertreib mal nicht." Das Lächeln war nicht ehrlich. Gekünstelt. Gezwungen. „Bis Weihnachten ist es noch eine ganze Woche. Klar bin ich dann wieder zu Hause."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen." Er küsste seinen Sohn auf den Kopf. „Bis später dann."

Sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, krabbelte Hugo aus dem Bett und schob die Vorhänge zur Seite und blickte in den bewölkten Himmel. Noch immer fiel Schnee.

Als hätten die Wolken die Präsenz des Jungen gespürt, hörte es langsam auf zu schneien und in der Wolkendecke bildete sich ein Riss, sodass ein einzelner Stern hell am Himmel funkelte.

Der Blick des Jungen blieb an diesem Stern hängen und er flüsterte leise: „Bitte, lass Dad wieder zurück kommen…"

* * *

Fertig?", fragte Harry und trommelte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Wir müssen los."

„Bin schon da." Ron warf sich seinen Mantel über und verstaute seinen Zauberstab.

Hermine sah den beiden Männern nur zu. Sie sagte nicht einmal etwas. Es war eine Sache ihren besten Freund gehen zu sehen. Es war eine völlig andere Sache ihren Mann, den Vater ihrer Kinder gehen zu sehen, während man selbst nichts tun konnte als zu warten und zu hoffen dass er zurückkehrte, während man sich unterbewusst in Gedanken schon die Worte zurecht legte, mit denen man den Kindern erklärte, dass sie ihren Dad nie wieder sehen würden. Wie sie das elende Nichtstun doch hasste.

„Viel Glück." Sie umarmte ihren Mann und ihren besten Freund ein letztes Mal und sagte: „Na los, geht schon. Ansonsten sehe ich mich wohl gezwungen euch doch noch aufzuhalten."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Als würde sie das tun. Sie wusste genau dass es ihnen nur helfen konnte, dass die beiden vielleicht eine ganze Menge Menschenleben retten könnten wenn sie herausfinden könnten was die Todesser vorhatten. Und das sollte es doch wert sein.

* * *

Die Dunkelheit hatte sich schon vor Stunden über den großen Garten von Malfoy Manor gelegt, der Schnee fiel wieder in so dicken Flocken vom Himmel dass man seine Spuren nicht mehr hätte verwischen müssen und irgendwo in einem der kahlen Bäume schuhute eine Eule. Es war, als hätte sich die Umwelt ihrem Vorhaben angepasst.

Harry und Ron kauerten im Schatten eines knorrigen Baumes und hielten die Eingangstür im Auge. Keine unnötige Bewegung. Kein unnötiges Wort. Starr waren ihre Blicke auf die Tür gerichtet.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, ehe die ersten eintreffen würden und beide Auroren waren mit ihren Gedanken nicht ganz an Ort und Stelle. Harry plante bereits ihren ganzen Weg durch. Jeden Schritt den sie tun mussten legte er zurecht. Jeden Zauber den sie vielleicht brauchten ging er im Kopf noch einmal durch. Jede Versteckmöglichkeit die er noch von seinem ersten Besuch im Manor, im Jahr 1998, in Erinnerung hatte behalten können, rief er vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal ab. Es brachte ihm eigentlich nichts – alle Sprüche die sie brauchen würden beherrschten die beiden im Schlaf – aber zum Einen schlugen sie sich so einigermaßen sinnvoll die Zeit um, zum Anderen hatte es irgendwie eine beruhigende Wirkung, was die übliche leichte Nervosität vor einem Einsatz auf ein Minimum reduzierte.

Rons Gedanken waren nicht ganz in derselben Richtung. Lautlos formte er mit seinen Lippen die Sprüche, die er während seiner Ausbildung erlernt hatte, und spielte vor seinem inneren Auge mögliche Situationen durch, aber währenddessen ruhten seine Gedanken mehr als nur einmal kurz bei seiner Familie, er fragte sich wie es ihnen, vor allem Hermine, ging, und dachte an das Versprechen das er seinem Sohn gegeben hatte, das er vielleicht nicht einhalten konnte. Doch obwohl ihre Gedanken schweiften, ihre Sinne waren aufmerksam und untrügbar.

Sie hatten schon fast eine Stunde unbewegt dagesessen als Ron Harry in die Seite stieß. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung deutete er auf das Tor, das das Grundstück absperrte, auf dem sie sich befanden.

Sie kamen.

Es glich einer Prozession. Die Todesser schritten gemäßigten Schrittes durch das Tor, ihre Schwarzen Umhänge flatterten im Wind bedrohlich hinter ihnen her. Vorsichtig standen die beiden Männer auf und warfen sich Harrys alten Tarnumhang über, während Ron seinen Zauberstab zog um mit einem Tilgzauber ihre Spuren zu verwischen.

Darauf achtend nicht zu schnell zu gehen, damit sie sich nicht aus Versehen den Tarnumhang vom Kopf zogen, folgten sie den Todessern ins Haus und die Gänge entlang.

Keiner der Todesser sagte auch nur ein Wort als sie zielstrebig durch die Gänge marschierten, nichts von ihren unsichtbaren Verfolgern ahnend und auch Harry und Ron gaben keinen Laut von sich.

Das bleiche, Schlangenförmige Gesicht war das Erste dass sie sahen als sie den dunklen Salon betraten. Lord Voldemort saß am Kopfende eines großen, protzigen Tisches, zu seinen Seiten Malfoy Junior und Senior, die noch immer seine höchsten Untergebenen waren, auf seiner Schulter lag seine große Schlange, die aussah als würde sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern.

Die Schritte der Todesser wurden langsamer als sie in der Sichtweite ihres Herrn waren. Nicht zögerlich, nein, sondern herrschaftlich und gemessen.

„Wie schön dass ihr alle Zeit hattet um zu kommen."

Voldemorts Stimme war so sanft, dass es Ron, der mit Harry hinter einer hohen Vase stand, eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief. Viel zu sanft, für ein Lebewesen wie ihn. Auch den Todessern schien das aufzufallen, denn eine gewisse Unruhe ging durch ihre Reihen als sie sich an dem Tisch niederließen.

„Vor allem freut es mich euch alle hier zu sehen", die Stimme des dunklen Herrschers wurde noch sanfter, noch viel sanfter, aber wenn er genau hinhörte konnte Ron einen lauernden Unterton heraushören, „weil ich gehört habe, dass einige von euch wohl nicht ganz sicher waren ob sie hier wieder auftauchen möchten…"

Es brauchte keinen aufmerksamen Beobachter um zu sehen dass eine Person unter dem Blick Voldemorts erstarrte. Der jedoch lächelte nur eiskalt.

„Severus, Severus, Severus…"

„Ich weiß nicht was Ihr meint, Herr."

Snapes Stimme war fest und genau so gefühlskalt wie immer. Doch in seinen schwarzen Augen konnte man leise Furcht schimmern sehen.

„Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist kann ich mir deiner Loyalität nicht ganz so sicher sein wie ich immer gedacht habe… Man erzählt sich Dinge… Nicht sehr schöne Dinge…"

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst dass ich nicht nur Freunde habe, weshalb es sicher einige Gerüchte aufgrund meiner Spionagetätigkeit gegeben haben wird. Allerdings darf ich euch versichern, dass meine Loyalität immer bei Euch war und auch bis zu meinem Tod bei Euch bleiben wird."

Voldemort lächelte kalt. „Natürlich. Niemand würde mir untreu werden, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Vor allem nicht du." Dann zogen sich seine Augen jedoch zusammen und seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise, als er weitersprach. „Aber wenn dem so sein sollte, dann frage ich mich, wieso du nicht nur im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gesehen wurdest, sondern auch im Haus eines nicht ganz unbekannten… Freundes, sein Name lautet wenn ich mich recht erinnere… Harry Potter!"

Rons Blick huschte zu seinem besten Freund und Kollegen, der neben ihm unter dem Umhang stand, die Augen fest auf Snape gerichtet, den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Snape war bei ihm gewesen? Wo er sich nie ganz sicher gewesen war ob ihr ehemaliger Lehrer wirklich ganz auf ihrer Seite stand?

„Das war um meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten." Snapes Stimme ließ keine Anzeichen von Angst erkennen.

„Wie Ihr seht vertrauen sie mir und genau dieses Vertrauen ist es was ich brauche."

„Soso… nur schade dass man dich auch dabei gesehen hat dass du aktiv an der Planung des Ordens dabei gewesen warst und von _deiner Seite_ aus… einige… Informationen an den Orden gelangt sind, die nicht dafür gedacht waren sie in die Sackgasse zu führen in der wir sie haben wollten. Ganz im Gegenteil, es waren sogar Informationen die niemand außerhalb dieses erwählten Kreises hören sollte."

Falls Snape wirklich Angst haben sollte – man sah es ihm nicht an.

Ron hatte sich ein Stückchen nach vorne gelehnt um kein Wort zu verpassen. Sollte es wirklich wahr sein? War Snape wirklich ein Spion von ihrer Seite gewesen? Doch obwohl er es genau hörte, erschien es Ron mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich. Voldemort selbst hatte gesagt, er sollte den Orden mit falschen Informationen füttern, aber alle Informationen die sie von Snape hatten, waren nützlich gewesen. Sehr nützlich sogar.

Hatte Dumbledore damals doch Recht gehabt?

Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Der Cruciatusfluch kam so plötzlich, dass beide Auroren unter dem Tarnumhang unwillkürlich zusammenzucken als Snape plötzlich aufschrie.

„Nun, auch wenn du ihr Vertrauen brauchst um an ihre Informationen zu kommen… das hättest du doch auch sicher geschafft ohne ihnen Informationen über _unsere_ Vorhaben zu geben, habe ich nicht recht?", sagte Voldemort als der Fluch nachgelassen hatte. „Abe da du das wohl nicht schaffst, wie du recht eindrucksvoll bewiesen hast, bist du entweder als Spion untauglich – oder aber übergelaufen und da ich beides, wie du vielleicht verstehen wirst, nicht gebrauchen kann…"

Er schwieg kurz und drehte seinen Zauberstab in den Fingern, während er auf sein Opfer herabblickte, das bei der Folterung vom Stuhl gerutscht war und nun hilflos am Boden lag.

„Ich bin mir sicher dass du es verstehen wirst, Severus. Avada Kedavra!"

Und ohne auch nur ein letztes Zucken erlosch das Licht in Snapes Augen. Voldemort betrachtete die Leiche ohne eine Gesichtsregung. „Unschön…"

Am liebsten wäre Ron umgekehrt um sich das nicht länger ansehen zu müssen. Es widerte ihn an. Und obwohl er Snape nie gemocht hatte, obwohl er sich in seiner Schulzeit immer ausgemalt hatte dass er am Ende doch zugrunde gehen würde, er konnte sich den leblosen Körper des verhassten Lehrers ansehen aber trotzdem zog Snape seinen Blick ab, sodass es unmöglich war ihn nicht anzusehen. War es einfach Ekel? Oder war es am Ende sogar Mitleid? Er hätte es nicht sagen können.

„Allerdings gibt es Dinge die noch unschöner sind."

Diese Worte brachten Ron dazu aufzusehen und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Versammlung am Tisch zuzuwenden.

„Es könnte zum Beispiel sein, dass Severus noch einige andere Dinge nicht hatte für sich behalten können… Wie zum Beispiel unser kleines Treffen hier."

Bei den letzten Worten war er wieder aufgestanden und dieses Mal – dieses Mal lagen sein Blick genau auf den beiden Auroren, die hinter der Vase standen.

Man konnte sehen dass sich die Todesser, die dem Mord an Snape vollkommen uninteressiert beigewohnt hatten, verwirrte Blicke zuwarfen. Ron spürte wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er konnte sie doch nicht etwa entdeckt haben?

„Leider hat mir meine liebe Nagini eben etwas zugeflüstert was ich sehr interessant fand." Voldemorts Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Sie sagte sie habe zwei Männer gesehen… Zwei euch allen sehr bekannte Männer."

Im nächsten Moment wirbelte er herum und rief: „Accio, Tarnumhang!"

Und bevor einer von beiden reagieren konnte, flog der Tarnumhang von ihren Köpfen.

„Ssososo… Na dass ich euch heute hier wiedertreffe. Potter und Weasley, zwei Schoßhündchen einer dem Untergang geweihten Seite, die noch immer versuchen den Ausgang herumzureißen… Oder seid ihr hergekommen um euch mir anzuschließen?"

Keiner antwortete.

„Scheinbar nicht, wie schade…"

Den spöttischen Tonfall ihres Erzfeindes ignorierend zogen sie synchron ihre Zauberstäbe, doch Voldemort kam ihnen zuvor.

Ein erneutes „Crucio" ließ Ron aufschreien. Seine Beine sackten unter seinem Körper weg, die Schmerzen ließen ihn sich zusammenkrümmen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er hörte nicht einmal das hämische Gelächter. Und dann – so plötzlich wie es gekommen war – verschwand es wieder.

Schwer atmend lag er auf dem Boden, die Augen zusammengekniffen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Noch immer klangen die Schmerzen in seinem Körper nach.

Doch obwohl die Kraft aus seinen Gliedern gewichen zu sein schien schaffte er es sich aufzurappeln und die Zauber zu sprechen, die er nur eine halbe Stunde zuvor noch durchgegangen war. Innerhalb weniger Minuten sah der Salon der Malfoys aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Verirrte Flüche hatten die schweren Vorhänge zerfetzt, die Stühle waren umgestoßen, die Vase, die den beiden Auroren vorhin noch als Deckung gedient hatte war zerbrochen und die Scherben lagen verstreut auf dem Fußboden. Was Harry tat wusste Ron schon überhaupt nicht mehr und er konnte auch keinen Moment damit verschwenden nach ihm Ausschau zu halten, dafür waren sie zu sehr unterlegen. Er sprang von Deckung zu Deckung, schoss Flüche auf seine Feinde ab ohne abzuwarten ob sie auch trafen, während er versuchte gleichzeitig den Schildzauber aufrecht zu erhalten, den er um sich errichtet hatte.

Aber die Übermacht der Todesser waren sie machtlos.

„Lucius", sagte Voldemort, als beide Auroren von Schockzaubern gefesselt vor ihnen lagen. „Meinst du nicht die beiden könnten uns noch nützlich sein?"

Er wandte sich ab.

„Sperrt sie in den Keller. Bestimmt haben sie noch einige nützliche Informationen für uns."

* * *

„Das ist wohl nicht ganz nach Plan verlaufen, was?"

Ron stand an die Wand gelehnt da, die Hände in den Taschen. In seinen Haaren klebte Blut, sein rechtes Auge war geschwollen.

„Nicht wirklich." Auch Harry sah nicht besonders gut aus. Sie waren bereits einige Tage in Gefangenschaft und diese Tage hatten sehr deutliche Spuren hinterlassen.

„Das war eine blöde Aktion. Als wären wir noch Teenager, die unbedingt zeigen müssen dass sie eben doch etwas drauf haben…"

„Mag schon sein." Harry öffnete müde die Augen. „Allerdings hätten wir etwas herausfinden können, wenn diese Schlange nicht gewesen wäre."

„Was aber nichts daran ändert dass es eine Aktion war die schon fast jugendliche Hitzköpfigkeit sein könnte."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und sah wieder zu Harry. „Weißt du welcher Tag heute ist?"

„Heiligabend."

Weit weg von dem Keller in dem beide Auroren gefangen gehalten wurden, in einem Haus, in dem man schon lange nicht mehr die lautesten Schmerzensschreie hören konnten, wenn die Todesser versuchten an Informationen zu kommen, schob in dieser Nacht eine kleine Hand die Vorhänge zur Seite. Ein Kindergesicht erschien am Fenster und der kleine Junge sah hoch zu den Sternen, die am Nachthimmel funkelten.

„Bitte", flüsterte er. „Bitte, macht dass Dad wieder zurückkommt."

Er hatte es versprochen. Er hatte seine Versprechen bisher immer gehalten.


End file.
